That Night
by XxawesomepopsiclesxX
Summary: Olive and Fletcher spend New Years Eve together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has now been edited, much different from its original form in 2012, so just enjoy the changes idk. just tell me if you want the old version back.**

* * *

><p><strong> Olive<strong>

• • • •

"Rock,paper,scissors, SHOOT!" Fletcher shouted as he quickly formed his hand into a fist. A rock. Too busy lost in my thoughts, I failed to notice that we had started. Or that I should go. I wish we didn't have to play Rock-Paper-Scissors for a piece of pie. Fletcher nudges me.

"Go." He pestered, waiting for my dumb face to move.

I snapped out of it. "Sorry."

I saw his "rock", but pretended I didn't acknowledge it. I put out a "paper".

"Ugh, you so cheated!" Fletcher mutters under his breath loudly, folding his arms. His attempt at being angry failed.

I laughed. "This is stupid."

I start to get up from the wooden table in the living room we were playing on, but Fletcher grabbed my hand abruptly. I ignored the feeling that follow it. The same good-weird feeling that appeared suddenly when he smiled at me in the halls. I ignored the bad feeling when he did the same, but to Chyna. I ignored every feeling that hinted to _me_ liking _Fletcher_. It was ridiculous, anyway.

"Where are you going?" He asked confused. It was almost like he didn't want me to leave. I knew that wasn't true, though. Get over yourself, Olive. As if.

"How about you get the apple pie and I'll find the cherry one?" I just needed to get away from him as soon as possible. His answer might have been real important, but I didn't hear it. I left, twisted through the hallways, trying to find a bathroom.

I knew this would happen. I shouldn't have agreed to come. Not when just one look from him could kill me.

**✎•✎•✎•✎•✎**

** Fletcher**

****✎•✎•✎•✎•✎****

Olive scurried out and I just stared, watching her leave, confused. What? I let it slide anyway, getting up for the kitchen

She must have left so abruptly to get the pie. To be honest, I didn't even like pastries. I just wanted to interact with her. She seemed so off the whole night, but not when I asked her to come over. Maybe I should have let her spend the new year with her parents. I just missed my best friend, ya know? Ever since Chyna came, we haven't hung out in a while.

"Hello, Fletcher!" My aunt, the fat one, dropped the dishes she was cleaning and went to hug me. I mushed into her arms.

"The dinner was great, Aunt Janice, but have you seen Olive?"

"Aw, you two are so cute." She turned back to the plates, a smirk playing on her lips. "No, I haven't seen her.

But don't lose her again, okay?"

Her voice had some meaning behind it, but I waved it off. What did she mean lose? My house wasn't that big. Maybe she was back at the table.

• • • •

** Olive**

• • • •

Why was I even doing this? Just go out there, Olive, and act normal. Like you have for so long. I shoved my face into my hands, annoyed with my feelings. Why did I have to like him more than as friend? Chyna acted like it was just _so bad_ for him to constantly follow her, but that was just another reason to be jealous of her. She was lucky. I was not. So what, I had picture perfect memory. I didn't have Fletcher.

And there I was, sitting on the floor of his family's downstairs bathroom. I wondered if he was even looking for me, or just shoveling that pie down his throat.

I felt warm inside just thinking of him. His smile, his weird graphic tees, him. I started thinking about when I first met Fletcher. That's where the root of the problem begins. I had a HUGE crush on him.

It started when I was around ten or nine years old; we both were new to the A.N.T farm. Fletcher was clomping out of the ugly yellow bus he was trying to get used to, while I was coming out of the my mom's shiny new car. He was checking his watch 20 times, when he bumped into me. My books went flying.

"I'm so sorry!" Fletcher yelled, reaching to pick up my stuff. "I'm clumsy." He sighed.

"I-It-It's ok." I stuttered. As soon as I looked into those eyes, I swear I felt butterflies in my stomach. I immediately fell in love with him. Now that I think about it, it was exactly how Fletcher probably felt when he met Chyna.

I knew I had a crush on him, sparking my sudden interest in love at first sight. I really thought it was real.

But when Chyna came, everything changed. I actually thought Fletcher liked me after a while! Then she went and, well, ruined everything. Don't get me wrong, Chyna was my best friend. (and Fletcher, of course. I mean sure sometimes he treats me like crap, but it's just Fletcher being Fletcher) I was upset at first, though. Very annoyed, too. But then I picked myself up and just became his best friend. Really, I gave up... but that doesn't matter. Eventually I forgot I even liked him.

Now, I feel the same way as I did before. Ugh. These thoughts were making my head pound. It was too much to handle for my already-overstocked brain.

I got up, thankful I hadn't started crying, and opened the door hesitantly. Coast is clear.

"Oh, hey Olive." Or not.

Fletcher stood before me, smiling bright, probably on his way back to the living room.

"I wanna show you something."

And with that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't believe I'm even fixing this story, thank you guys so much for sticking with me. srs ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this one has also been edited, same rules with the first. Just tell me in the reviews if you want the original!**

**• Song choice for this chapter is "Curs in the Weeds"by Horse Feathers • (there really is no "e" in the song title)**

* * *

><p>"Where are we goin- Oh!" My hand was yanked more, pulling me out the front door.<p>

"Just follow me, Olive!" He yelled happily. I giggled at him. God, I sounded like I was four years old.

We ran through his driveway and I just kept laughing. He turned to me for a second and smiled.

Where was he taking me? Why now? Trees entered my vision hazily, my feet hitting the ground slower than before.

I knew he had woods in the front of his house, but I never went through them. Besides, it was dark. Who knows what could come at us-

"Here we are!" Fletcher suddenly shouted, dropping my hand. It felt empty, where his hand held mine. I wish he didn't let go.

Then I saw it. A huge teepee-like structure made out of fallen trees and wood, the size of three cars. Each trunk wrapped around each other like it was weaved and it was amazing. It was as high as the growing sunset behind them.

"Whoa." I replied breathlessly, and he chuckled at me softly. I could live here if I wanted to, it was so big.

After a few silent minutes, I regained my ability to talk.

"So, this was random. Why did you bring me here- what?"

He was laughing at me again. I couldn't help but smile too, losing my offended side.

I watched Fletcher leave where we were standing and sit inside the wooden hut. There was two logs sitting next to each other, and they almost looked like chairs. He patted the one next to his. Okay, so, they were chairs?

"Should I sit, or like- Yeah okay." I shuffled over to sit next to him awkwardly. Short silence.

"Do you like it?" Fletcher asked casually, looking up at the branded ceiling.

"Yeah." I replied simply. This place deserved simple. It really was simple but perfect. I laid my head on his shoulder, not caring about anything. Whatever, right? He seemed to not mind.

"See, I was thinking about making something like this for real. When I'm older, I'll recreate it. Like, a bed would be in the corner there, a tv would go there.." He rambled on, mapping it with his hands.

"Yeah, but how would you have electricity?" I asked softly, suddenly feeling very tired on him.

"Well you're smart, you'll think of something, anyway..a kitchen over there..."

I blushed, thinking of us in the future. Maybe we'd be a family in there. Wait what? O-Okay, that was a weird thought.

"Wait, Liv, look." He pointed somewhere, but I couldn't follow it.

"I can't, Fletcher, it's getting too dark." My eyes squinted and I laughed. The sky completely engulfed us in night darkness.

"Alright. Let's go then, shall we?" He added a british accent at the end goofily and I carefully picked my head up.

I stumbled my way out, touching the walls. It seemed as if someone had carved a face into the wood because- wait. Oops.

"sorry!"

"haha, that's oka- shit!" I heard a hollow slam and he yelped.

"Are you okay?"

I turned to him worriedly.

"Yeah, I just hit my head on the wood." Even through the darkness, I could see him wince as he touched it.

"Come on, I have ice at my house."

I pulled him out of the tree structure and the moon gave us some light.

"Does it still hurt a lot?" I asked as we walked out of the woods.

He may have nodded but I wasn't looking.

"Fletcher... are you crying?" My teasing probably didn't help.

"No." His answer was stern and almost whiny but when I looked at him, as he trudged hunched over out of the forest, his eyes were indeed pricked with tears.

"Aw, Fletchy" I used his little nickname, squeezing his shoulders. I almost heard him mumble "shut up", and I laughed anyway.

✎•✎•✎•✎•✎

** Fletcher**

✎•✎•✎•✎•✎

It was a comfortable silence as we walked to my house, when really we should be walking to mine.

She opens her beige front door. "Come in."

I sit on her old lumpy couch, which feels like you're in quick sand. A clock ticks as a try to keep myself from sinking to the "loose change" level. I glance at it.

11:50 pm.

**A/N: ok so that was completely different than the original oops? idk, i like it better. also, fletcher hit his head instead of leg in honor of my 2012 concussion when I struggled to upload this same chapter, ha. **


	3. Chapter 3

Olive came in from her kitchen holding a huge ice packet. I took it from her and placed it on my head gingerly.

"thanks."

I relaxed and sinked into the couch once more. Olive joined me. We laughed about the lounging chair being so cushion-y. I could feel a penny under my butt. Possibly a dime. It was extremely hard to get comfortable.

"So, you like the tree fort?" I beamed at her, picking a random topic. She pushed back a lock of golden hair behind her eyes. "Yeah, if that's what you want to call it." Liv giggled a little.

Minutes pass by, and we find ourselves just staring at each other. No words, but it wasn't awkward. Olive was wearing a dark blue shirt with the famous 2-yr-old converses. I've never noticed the bracelet with her initials on it, or the way her smile curls upwards, before. She looked pretty. I was almost amazed with all her little details.

"does..does it still hurt?" She softly broke the silence.

"What?" I had forgotten all about my aching head. "Oh yeah. Kind of."

"I have aspirin-"

"no, it's fine. but.. thanks." I didn't want to part from this moment, and I hoped neither did she.

* * *

><p>Olive's face was tomato red. She was thinking that he was so adorable. Fletcher, whose cheeks were burning also, was noticing her cute freckles when people outside countdown.<p>

10!

They both stared at their feet.

9!

Olive combed back another piece of hair off of her face with her fingers.

8!

Fletcher randomly started to have butterflies. Nothing was going to happen, right?

7!

Both 11-yr-olds were blushing strongly.

6!

Leaning in farther along with his best friend, Fletcher drops his ice pack. No one glances at it.

5!

The kids knew what was going to happen. Olive could feel her breath quicken in an anticipation.

4!

People screamed louder and louder, but fainter and fainter.

3!

To the artist and genius, silence was all they heard.

2!

Fletcher and Olive closed their eyes.

1!

Both felt a pair of lips crashing down on theirs.

"WWWWWWOOOOWWW! WOOOHOOOoOoO! PaAaAaAarrrtaaaaaaayyy!"

As people cheered, the best friends did the impossible. They were kissing. _Kissing_.

They pulled away, both open-mouthed and surprised. Holy _shit_.

**A/N: i will try my hardest to update now. sorry for the drastic changes recently, but this like _needed_ to be done. besides, this (really short) chapter was the least modified, unless you include the huge chunk of random writing i cut out. as always, thanks for reading!**


	4. Announcement 2014

oh wow.

2 years, huh?

im so sorry to the old people from 2012 who probably angrily waited for the next chapter, even though my writing was (is?) crap. if anyone (new and previous reviewers) is still there, thanks from sticking with me and enjoy the new and improved edited chapters! trust me, its different but way better, idk.

so dwell on those until chapter 4 comes out!

yes i'm continuing! and yes, this story takes place in 2012 ant farm (no boarding school or whatever)

feel free to comment ideas, because im not sure where this story is going :/

hang in there,

-jenn


End file.
